christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
In Fear of the Fiery Freak
In Fear of the Fiery Freak is the fifteenth episode of season one and the fifteenth episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When Christopher reveals his fear of ovens the team faces a terrifying ghostly oven scaring Christopher and everyone soon believes him after witnessing it for real! Plot The episode begins with Madison baking a pie as Christopher is having an awful nightmare for the past week aii ready as the ghostly oven appears in reality and starts chasing him around the hallway as Madison is worried about him as the ghostly oven chases him over to the couch then vanishes into thin air as the scene changes to the Living Room where the team figures out about his fear as everyone decides to help him overcome his fear as the night comes around as the scene changes to the living room! The team decides on having a sleepover except Christopher who is still terrified of the ghost oven as he tries calmly performing "Fire In My Bones" as the ghost oven appears with a bladed ax as everyone doesn't see it until it pops in their faces as they then believe the perilous story as everyone's seen running into the panic room where they find a secret room that only Capers-Jones knows about the room as the ghostly oven chases everyone through the room as Daniel destroys the ghostly oven as the episode ends! Characters *Christopher *Madison *Searra *Jordan *Jack *Daniel *Joan (Minor Appearance) *Jean (Minor Appearance) *Kelsey (Mentioned by Christopher) *Robin (Flashback) *Marley (Mentioned and Flashback by Jack) *Penelope (Mentioned by Christopher) *Cindy (Pictured in the Living Room) *Geneva (Pictured and Mentioned in the Panic Room by Searra) *Brandon (Debut Mentioned) *Kathryn (Debut; Dream) *Grace (Debut; Dream) *Alex (Debut; Dream and Mentioned by Searra) *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *Tammy Klingensmith (Debut; Mentioned by Christopher) *Shay (Flashback) Locations *Mystery Mobile *Kitchen *Christopher's Room *Kelsey's Headquarters (Mentioned) *Jean's Room *Joan's Room *Kelsey's Room * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *[[]] *Panic Room *Bathroom (Debut; Dream) Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes where Searra Miller Appears Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:Episodes where Jordan Loza Appears Category:Episodes where Jack Allen Appears Category:Night-Themed Episodes Category:Episodes where the team faces a new enemy Category:Episodes with new Characters Category:Episodes with Songs Notes/Trivia Cultural References Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes where Searra Miller Appears Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:Episodes where Jordan Loza Appears Category:Episodes where Jack Allen Appears Category:Night-Themed Episodes Category:Episodes where the team faces a new enemy Category:Episodes with new Characters Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes with Dreams Category:A-Z